The present invention relates to a figure displaying device which is made capable of displaying a number of figures.
In one of the known figure displaying devices for effecting figure display with the use of a raster scanning type displaying device, the dot date is fed out of a computer and stored in a frame memory for one frame so that the scanning conversion is performed to effect the figure display by that frame memory. As the data to be fed out of the computer is increased, certain disadvantages arise from the fact that the load to be exerted upon the computer is so increased as to decrease the processing speed and that the required capacity of the frame memory is increased.
In order to reduce the load upon the computer, there has been proposed a concept, in which only the start and end points of the vector forming the figure are fed out of the computer so that the corresponding vector or figure may be generated on the basis of the information by the generator provided for each vector and figure and in which the resultant outputs are selected in accordance with the indication of the computer so that they may be stored in the frame memory and displayed. However, the proposed concept is not practical because an increased number of vector generators are required for an increased number of the figures to be displayed.